


Puppy Love

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, Double Drabble, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to be.  Post-CoE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/gifts).



> Summary/Warnings: Captain Bad Touch returns.  
> A/N: Written for the Comment Porn Battle, without sexxins but for Foxy.

Well, the arse had gone and done it, hadn't he? Blown himself up and let the whole mess go right to hell. John, because he was feeling very "John" today, kicked at rubble as the rebuild of the ruined Plass went on around him. Destruction everywhere, and these little Cardiff worker ants kept putting their nest back together for the next boot to stomp it. Pathetic, he thought, because he didn't care to acknowledge the admiration.

"We're putting together a new team," was all her note had said, and he'd come out of curiosity. Might find something worth stealing or shagging or both, and anyway he was bored ever since Jack had buggered off for points unknown.

That's when he saw the most gorgeous creature he'd ever smacked eyes on, at least in the past ten minutes. Setting a feral grin at his lips, and a sexy swagger at his hips, John sauntered over to the edge of the crumbled Basin, where the newest love of his life stood still all unawares, taking readings.

"Is that a sonic disintegrator you've got extended, or are you just happy to meet me?"

There was a promising whirring noise.

"Oh dear," said K-9.


End file.
